Holy Hibiscus!
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: The ghost fighting trio decides to have a sleepover. Undergrowth  now more powerful than ever and he takes over the whole town, brainwashing them with the mind vines. Sam and Vlad must team up to help save everyone before the town hero stays evil forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings earthlings! Lol. Just kidding! This is my second fan fic, so enjoy! Most of you guys voted for this one and I'm posting it a little earlier than expected.**

**Summary:**

**Undergrowth has returned and is more powerful than ever! He takes control over everyone in Amity Park, except for Sam and Vlad. They must team up to help save everyone before the town hero becomes Undergrowth's right hand ghost permanently!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the plot of this story and maybe some other things… (Coughsmorescough)**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Oh man! Is it just me, or was that test really hard?" Danny asked his two best friends.

"Hard," Sam and Tucker replied in unison. It was the end of the day and they were planning on pulling an all-nighter at Sam's house. At least there was something to look forward to this weekend!

"So, what do you guys wanna do once we get to my place?" Sam asked them.

"I don't know," the techno-geek, Tucker, responded, "Maybe eat some pizza? I'm starving!" Tucker rubbed his belly sympathetically.

"Oh, are you gonna be OK?" Sam said in her fake, 'I care about you' voice. Danny couldn't help but laugh at his friend's actions.

"You guys are seriously whacked up! OK, back on the subject of fun stuff," Danny said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Like I said, eat some pizza!" Tucker exclaimed once they were outside. Sam and Danny just gave each other a funny look before Danny pulled out his cell.

"Hello, I would like one pepperoni, one cheese, and one veggie… yes… 917 Maple Avenue," Danny said the last part with a wink. Why was he asking them to deliver the pizzas to the haunted house? Tucker and Sam just looked at each other.

"OK, thanks!" Danny said and hung up the phone. When he saw the look on their faces, he fell to the ground and started laughing hysterically. He couldn't get up he was laughing so hard!

"Danny! Stop laughing! Why are we gonna go to the haunted house instead of my place?" Sam asked, trying not to giggle at Danny's random reaction.

"You… Hahaha! Guys fall…. For the …… Haha stupidest… things! Pfsh, hahaha! I wasn't really talking on the phone! I just did that to make you guys freak!" Danny said with a lot of trouble since he was laughing so hard. Sam just smiled and Tucker started laughing, not as hard as Danny, though.

"OK guys, let's go to Sam's house and order that pizza!" Danny said, finally regaining enough control to walk the rest of the way there. When they got there, they ordered the pizzas and started getting ready for the night. Sam's parents were out and her Grandma was there. She said it was alright for them to stay overnight.

"OK, let's get down to business," Tucker said, reaching his hand into his back pack. Sam and Danny exchanged glances before Tucker pulled a few bags out of the compartment. They started laughing when Tucker said, "Who wants s'mores?"

"Ooohhhhh! I do! Give them to me!" Danny said, jumping up and down, and then chased after Tucker. Sam was just doubling over from laughing so hard. A knock on the door made them all stop. They all looked at each other.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" They all shouted at once. They ran up the stairs and opened the door. Danny offered to pay, but Sam didn't want her guests paying for something at her party.

"Hey, since when am I just a _guest?" _Danny asked with a sly smirk on his face. Sam just smiled.

"Since you were first invited to my house!" Sam playfully elbowed Danny in his rib. Danny pretended to faint and just stayed there. Sam and Tucker were roaring with laughter.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said in a soft voice, sort of a taunting one at that, "Pizza's getting cold!" Tucker and Sam had to stifle giggles as they waved the pizza in front of his face. Danny immediately popped his head up and started yelling.

"GIVE ME THAT PIZZA!" Danny yelled. Sam and Tucker were on the floor hysterical because the pizza hit Danny's face and stayed there. Danny couldn't help but laugh, too. Tucker jumped up and found Sam's cousin's doctor kit.

"Clear!" Tucker shouted. He made a pretend zapping noise and pressed it into Danny's stomach. Danny decided to play along and jumped up, but hit his head on Tucker's. By then nobody was able to talk because they were laughing so hard! Nobody noticed Danny's ghost sense go off.

"Oh man! That was so hilarious!" Sam said once they all calmed down, "How about we watch a movie or something?" Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"Can we watch 'Dead Teacher IV'?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison. Sam just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, we can, but that's only because I couldn't see it in the movie theater with you two!" Sam said, still smiling.

"Who said we both saw it?" asked Tucker, looking at Danny crossly.

"How was I supposed to know that you were a little jealous and let me see the movie? You could have just said, 'Screw you, Danny. I'm watching the movie,' and I would have been just fine with that!" Danny said with a puppy dog face at the end.

"Oh no!" Tucker pleaded in a fake voice, "Not the dreaded puppy dog face! No!" After that dramatic speech, Tucker fainted and Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"I'll go get the pizza," Sam said with an evil grin on her face.

"And I'll go get the doctor kit," Danny also said with an evil grin. Tucker jumped up.

"Oh, it's a miracle! I'm alive!" Tucker threw his hand up in the air like he was praising the gods. Sam and Danny rolled their eyes, but still smiled. They were always this goofy and fun-loving ever since they met. Danny could remember it like it was yesterday…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mommy, I don't wanna go to preschool! What if I don't make any new friends?" Danny said in a sad voice. He was already considered a geek in his daycare, so why a new place?_

"_Oh honey, don't worry, you'll make lots of great friends!" His mom reassured. Something about his mom always made him feel calm and safe._

"_Oh fine, mommy!" Danny made one last ditch effort and made a puppy dog pout face. It always worked on his dad, sometimes his sister. He never tried it on his mom, though. Not until today, anyways. His mom just laughed._

"_Oh Danny, come on. At least try to make some friends! The teachers are really nice here and the kids are, too," his mom smiled. Danny just gave up and sighed._

"_OK. I'll try and make new friends," Danny said sadly with a frown on his face. His mom just smiled._

"_That's the spirit, honey," she said, giving him a bear hug. Danny didn't let go, so she just laughed and said goodbye. She walked back to the car and drove away._

"_OK class, we have a new student here at Casper Pre-K!" The teacher, Ms. Bulsak, stated, "Come on up here, sweetie." She motioned for Danny to come over. He slowly made his way to the front of the class where everyone was staring at him. _

"_What's your name?" Ms. Bulsak asked Danny, a smile from ear to ear on her face. Danny looked away and blushed._

"_Danny," he whispered. Some of the kids started laughing. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He really didn't want to be here right now._

"_What was that, honey?" Now the teacher was calling him by his mom's nick name! Oh man, the only thing that could make this worse was serving veggies at snack time! Danny reluctantly turned around and started blushing again._

"_Danny," he said, a little louder so that the rest of the class could hear._

"_What's wrong with him?" asked one of the boys. Danny turned an even deeper shade of red and looked at the boy who said that. There was a name tag on the desk that read 'Dash' on it. Only the's' was backwards. Danny started crying._

"_Hey, leave him alone," a scrawny little kid in the back stood up. Danny looked at him and noticed his name tag. It read 'Tucker.' Danny started smiling. At least someone was being nice to him!_

"_Yeah, Dash! Remember YOUR first day here at Casper Pre-K?" another little girl stood up. She had the same black hair as Danny did. She was wearing pig tails and a flower dress. Wow! Danny thought she looked AMAZING! That dress didn't suit her, though. Dash just turned a deep shade of pink, the same one Danny had on when he first walked into the classroom. Now Danny was smiling._

"_Well… well… umm…" Dash stammered, "I WANT MY MOMMY!" He started crying. Now Danny was a little happy and felt a little guilty for the boy. The teacher ran over to him and pulled him out into the hallway. A few minutes of silence passed before the little girl spoke up. _

"_Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen him cry," she stated slowly._

"_That's the first time ANYONE'S seen Dash cry!" the boy named Tucker said louder. Pretty soon the whole class got started talking and the two kids walked over to Danny. Danny started panicking and hid his face._

"_It's OK, dude. We won't bite. Well, maybe Sam will, but Ricky bit off some of her cookie, so that doesn't count," Tucker said. Danny looked shocked and frightened. The little girl elbowed him in the rib. She started walking towards Danny._

"_Hi, I'm Sammy. You're probably a little freaked out about the whole 'bite Ricky' thing. He ate my cookie, so I bit him to get back. I haven't done anything bad since," Sammy said. Danny looked a little confused. How could a girl so innocent looking bite one of the other students because of a cookie?_

"_Why would you bite someone over a cookie?" Danny asked._

"_It was the last chocolate chip cookie left, and I had to sit next Ricky. He's such a loser!" Sam added angrily at the end._

"_Ooohhhhh! You said the 'L' word!" Tucker taunted._

"_No I didn't," Sam said, glaring at him. Danny couldn't help but laugh at this. The two children just exchanged looks and smiled._

"_Dude, I think that this is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Tucker stated with a smile. They all started talking and pretty soon, the teacher came in. Dash had calmed down and he sat back in his seat. The teacher walked up to Danny, Sam, and Tucker and smiled. _

"_Well, it looks like you made some new friends pretty fast," Ms. Bulsak said. The three just smiled and nodded. They all sat together at snack time and started fooling around. Danny put the carrot sticks up his nose and said that he was a walrus. They all started to laugh like crazy. Everyone else thought they were all weird, but they didn't care. Just as long as they had each other, they were happy._

**END FLASHBACK**

"So what do you think," Sam asked Danny.

"Huh?" Danny was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't notice Sam asked him something.

"About getting on our party jammies?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Oh, OK. Sounds good to me," Danny said. They all went down stairs and got their stuff and each went into separate bathrooms. Danny put on a pair of flannel, plaid pajama pants and a navy blue top. He had his fuzzy green slippers to go with them.

Sam was wearing black and red plaid pajama bottoms and a red tank top with bat slippers. Tucker was wearing pajama bottoms that were purple and had cows on them. He pulled on a white T-shirt and fuzzy socks since he hated wearing slippers. When all three of them met up, they looked at each other and started laughing. They always changed their party pajamas to something else every time they pulled all-nighters. This was going to be a blast!

**Outside**

People were screaming everywhere you looked. The buildings were all covered in giant leaves and vines. There was a big plant in the middle of the town. He claimed his name was Undergrowth.

"Where is he?!" Undergrowth screamed at the trembling citizens.

"Who?" Valerie shouted back.

"The one they call, Danny Phantom!" he said. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead.

"We don't know where Phantom is!" she screamed back.

"Fine, if you won't tell me where he is, I'll just have to force the answer out of you!" Undergrowth snapped his finger and suddenly, these things known as the mind vines came hurtling towards the citizens. They were all controlled and could not do anything in their will.

"Perfect," Undergrowth said to himself.

DPDPDPDPDPDpDPDPDpDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Ha! How's that for a first chapter? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for liking the first chapter of this story! I never thought anyone would like my work THAT much! Lol. Anyways, here's chapter 2 of Holy Hibiscus! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way. I only partially own the outfit Danny's going to wear in here. ChessPiece helped design it and I also got part of it from what Sam wore in Urban Jungle.**

**Danny Phantom**

"Hey Tucker, you better look out!" Danny playfully taunted his friend. He grabbed a pillow and started hunting for Tucker behind the sofa.

"ROAR!" Tucker… roared. He jumped up and hit Danny right in the face with his pillow.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to hit you with the pillow," Sam pouted, but couldn't help but smile. This was the most fun she's had with these two goof balls in a long time.

"Oh, it's OK, Sam. You can help me hit Tucker if you want to," Danny said in a fake peace talking voice.

"Thank you," Sam said with a nod. They turned around and gave the same identical evil smile. Danny tossed Sam a pillow and they tackled Tucker to the ground. They were all laughing and screaming at each other, but something made them stop. They heard someone's eerily familiar voice start talking.

"Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker," Vlad smirked, "Long time no see?" All of them immediately took up their battle stances and Danny spoke up first.

"Plasmius, what are you doing here?" Danny honestly knew there was something wrong if Plasmius just showed up here and started talking like they were all acquaintances.

"Daniel, I don't have time for explanations. I can only show you what's happening," Vlad frowned t this and started floating towards the trio.

"What are you…" But Danny was cut off when Vlad grabbed him, Sam, and Tucker by their shirts and flew them through the ceiling into Sam's room. They were all struggling to break free.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. Two white rings appeared around his stomach and moved up and down his body, turning him into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. He pulled away and held onto Sam and Tucker.

"What is going on here?!" Danny shouted at Vlad, who was surprised to see that they weren't in his grasp anymore. Vlad's expression turned from shocked to a sad, serious one. He just pointed outside of the window, but there were drapes covering it.

"What are you trying to say?" Danny asked, a little unsure of how the answer was going to turn out.

"See for yourself," Vlad kept his finger pointing at the drape covered window. Danny cautiously walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes. They all gasped when they saw what was out there.

The whole town was covered in leaves, vines, and other odd looking plants. Out in the distance, they saw all the townspeople running away from the mind vines. Nobody got away, though. Everyone in the town was controlled by Undergrowth. The teens just stood there, jaws dropped.

"Now do you see why I came?" Vlad asked.

"How did we not notice this was going on?" Tucker asked confused.

"Maybe because we were having a pillow fight and giving Danny a little medical help?" Sam said with a laugh at the end. Vlad looked confused and looked at Danny, who had an angry expression on his face. This only made Sam laugh harder.

"This is serious, Sam! We need to find a way to get the town safe from Undergrowth," Danny said in a serious tone. All signs of the glare he had earlier ere gone and Sam stopped laughing.

"Well, how'd you stop it last time, dude?" Tucker asked.

"I just used my ice powers and… Oh, is that why you came here, Vlad? Is it because you don't have ice powers?" Danny said in a taunting voice at the end. Vlad just scowled at him.

"No, Daniel. Your ice powers won't work this time. Undergrowth is more powerful than ever before! I tried to stop him, but it didn't work. I can't believe I'm doing this for a second time, but I need your help," Vlad said in an almost sad tone. Danny just shot him a glare.

"Are you just gonna leave me there like that time you did when I agreed to help you defeat Vortex?" Danny said angrily.

"No, no Daniel. I have learned my lesson. Never leave a teen in the midst of fighting a weather ghost and you won't have to deal with their pushy attitudes," Vlad smirked at Danny's expression. He was shaking and his hands were balled up into fists. Sam walked over to Danny to help him calm down.

"C'mon Danny, just beat the bad guy and you can take his head off later," Sam said, hand on Danny's shoulder. Sam realized that Danny was blushing. Was it because her hand was on him? She quickly drew it away, hopefully not blushing herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Tucker. He was trying to stifle a huge laugh. Sam shot him a death glare and he shut up, although he was still shaking.

"Umm… should we get going then?" Danny asked, looking at Sam. He was smiling, yet blushing. Sam smiled, and then put her hand on the back of her neck.

"Sure, let's go," Sam said as Danny walked over to her. Tucker came up to them.

"Dude, I'm going with you! There's no way I'm gonna go with that fruit loop over there," Tucker said pointing at Vlad.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" Vlad yelled in frustration. That just made them laugh really hard.

"Sure dude, you can ride with us," Danny said. He held Sam's and Tucker's hands, and then phased through the roof, Vlad close behind.

"So, how are we gonna defeat Undergrowth?" Danny asked.

"How do you defeat every other villain, Daniel? That seems like the key answer," Vlad stated.

"If I told you that, I would never be able to get a single hit on you, Plasmius," Danny stated. Vlad just glared at him and they continued flying until they hit the center of the town where Undergrowth and his army of controlled citizens were.

"You guys stay here. I don't want anything bad happening to you," Danny said as they landed. Sam and Tucker protested.

"No way! We're in this thing together and you're not doing this by yourself," Sam said with a hint of concern.

"I won't be alone. I'll have the fruit loop right beside me," Danny smiled. Vlad just gave him 'the look.'

"You know what? I give up," Vlad stated as he and Danny flew up to meet Undergrowth face to face. Sam pulled Danny back for a second though.

"Be careful. You know what happened to me," Sam said in a low whisper.

"I will," Danny gave a soft smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Obviously Tucker had to see it and went over and patted Danny on the back.

"Way to go, dude!" Tucker said excited. Danny just rolled his eyes and flew up, where Vlad was impatiently waiting for him. They flew up higher and waited a few seconds until Undergrowth noticed them.

"Ah, Danny Phantom, I was wondering when you were going to show up. And look here, you brought a friend," Undergrowth smiled.

"Trust me, he's no friend of mine," Danny rolled his eyes again. Vlad just smiled.

"Same here, Daniel, same here," Vlad smirked. His expression changed when he saw Undergrowth throw Danny to the ground. Vlad had the same thing happened to him next. Danny flew up to meet Undergrowth again and tried to use his ice crystals to hurt him. Surprisingly they didn't work.

"Honestly, ghost child. Did you think that your silly powers would work on me a second time, where this time I am more powerful than anyone would ever hope to imagine?" he asked menacingly with an evil smile. Undergrowth then snapped his fingers and a few hundred vines came hurtling towards Danny out of nowhere. Danny had no time to dodge them, and they came and wrapped tightly around his body.

The vines were cutting into Danny's skin and he couldn't phase out of it.

"Ugh, let me go!" Danny shouted. The more he struggled, though, the tighter the vines became. He started screaming in pain and no one could help him. Sam and Tucker just watched, horrified by what was going on.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, but there was no way he could answer back. Undergrowth heard her, though. He turned around, only to snap his fingers once more and have the vines chase after Sam and Tucker. Sam jumped into the sewer, but the mind vines reached Tucker and he was now one with the plants.

"Oh no, oh no. What do I do?" Sam asked herself, hoping that the answer would just come right out of the air. Fortunately, it did. Vlad phased through the wall of the sewer. Never in all Sam's life was she glad to see Vlad, except this once.

"Samantha, Daniel has been taken over by Undergrowth. Tucker has been taken over, too, but Daniel needs more help than ever now," Vlad stated urgently. He actually sounded worried. Big surprise right there.

"What do you mean, 'he needs help more than ever now?'" Sam asked confused.

"You know what happened last time when you were taken over by Undergrowth?" Vlad asked. Sam shuddered at the thought of it, but nodded.

"Well, that's what happened to him," Vlad said.

"You mean he took the place of the queen?" Sam asked dumbly. Vlad was now laughing hysterically at this.

"No! Ha, Daniel is now his right hand ghost, if you will… Hahaha! Daniel, a queen?! Hahaha! Oh my, that was cute, very funny Samantha," Vlad said trying to regain control over himself. Sam always shuddered whenever someone would use her real name, and this time was no different!

"So how do we stop him?" Sam asked once Vlad calmed down. Vlad's expression turned from a happy one to a serious one.

"Oh don't know, Samantha. Maybe we should get Frostbite to help," Vlad suggested. Sam shook her head.

"First off, you have no idea where it is! Well, I don't either, but I don't think that they will be willing to let a bad guy into their village. Let's think of a different way," Sam pondered. Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise and the sewer started shaking. One of the drains from the side of the road was ripped clean off of the pavement and there wee dozens of plants hurtling in there. Sam gasped as she saw who was in the front of the line.

Danny was covered with vines and blood. The vines were wrapped tightly around his body, causing him to bleed. They were wrapped around his arms and made an 'X' shape on his bare chest. More were around his wrist, making him a puppet for Undergrowth. He was in his human form, although his eyes were completely green and had big, black circles around them. His black spandex costume was replaced with no shirt and green pants made of leaves, twigs, and other materials. His expression was blank and his hair was all messed up. He had no shoes on and lots of cuts could be made out on Danny's back and legs.

Sam was heartbroken. Not only was she seeing the boy of her dreams being evil. He was also suffering very badly and she couldn't do anything. A tear rolled down her cheek as Vlad picked her up and they flew out of the sewer. They could hear Danny scream at them, but the last thing Sam could make out was this:

"Get the hell back here so I can rule you!"

**So, how did you like that? I'm sorry I didn't update last night, like I said I was going to. My dad made me get off the computer. I would like to thank ChessPiece for helping me out with this. ChessPiece also helped give me the idea of the vines cutting Danny. You rock! R&R, please and thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story! This one isn't my favorite chapter, but it still has a lot of emotion and hitting… oops, just read! Not a lot of hitting, but… you'll see! Here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom! Me own cave man language, though!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

They finally reached Vlad's mansion, where Sam fell to the floor and broke down in tears. Vlad just stood a few feet away and watched helplessly.

'_Samantha and Daniel really do care about each other,' _Vlad thought, _' I sure hope we can find a way out of this… wait! I do… right?'_

"Vlad," Sam looked up, mascara running down her pale face, just noticing now that they were in Vlad's lab. She was a mess.

"Yes, Samantha?" Vlad questioned concerned.

"What happens if we don't help Danny in time?" Sam choked out, burying her face in her hands. She was already scared of the answer. Vlad thought really hard about his answer, and then spoke.

"Well, Samantha. Let's not think about what will happen if we DON'T help, because we will help. If you would just stop worrying about Daniel we can figure a way out of this mess," Vlad reasoned. He walked over to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder. Sam jumped and looked up. She just nodded her head as if saying that she understood.

"OK, then. What do we do to save the town?" Sam questioned. Vlad's face hardened in concentration.

"Well, Daniel tried using his freezing powers, but they didn't work. The last time they fought, though, Daniel froze him and defeated him. What if we need more ice than Daniel used?" Vlad reasoned out loud. Sam was thinking that it all made sense, but there was one slight problem.

"Vlad, how are we gonna make Undergrowth freeze like that? You don't have ice powers, neither do I for God's sake! What are we gonna do? Make a freeze ray?" Sam stopped when Vlad started smiling.

_He's not actually thinking of building a freeze ray, is he?' _Sam thought, _He's definitely a fruit loop if I've ever seen one.'_

"How are you planning on making a freeze ray? It's pretty much impossible! I've only seen them on cartoons, and even then, they seem pretty useless," Sam raged.

"Well, Samantha, apparently you haven't met a man with a lot of money, is a mayor, and is a half ghost genius," Vlad smirked. Sam stared in confusion as Vlad pulled out a little remote control.

'_Geez, how many freaky remote controls does one evil fruit loop own?' _Sam thought while smiling. Vlad gave her a funny look and she immediately snapped out of it. Vlad just let it roll off his shoulder and pressed one of the buttons on there. A little part of the wall came spinning around to reveal a gun hanging on the wall. Vlad walked over to it and took it off of its hook. Sam just watched in awe until she finally spoke up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked while pointing at the gun. Vlad nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Samantha. I was just going to use this for… umm, something else, but this emergency seems important," Vlad stammered, all the while looking over the freeze ray.

The freeze ray was mostly gray and purple. There were several hoses protruding from the side of it. Some holes in the metal were put there for God knows what reason. The thing looked very heavy, about 50 pounds, Sam thought. There was a trigger, a handle, and a shoulder rest so that you could hit the target easily. In the spot where your face went, there was a red translucent square for getting a direct hit. Suddenly Sam realized something.

"Umm, is that thing really big enough to beat Undergrowth?" Sam asked, finally calmed down from her crying fit. Vlad just started laughing.

"Oh, dear girl, I am afraid that you underestimate my knowledge of ghostly weapons and technology. Of course it's big enough, although it really doesn't matter what size the machine is. Surely if you hang around the Fenton family you would never know this," Vlad smirked at Sam's frustrated expression. Suddenly Sam remembered Danny. Poor Danny, in pain and suffering, being tortured and controlled by Undergrowth. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes and she broke down, crying her eyes out with more pain and anguish in her sobs.

'_Oh shit,' _Vlad thought, _'Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Daniel and his family around her while she was in this delicate state of mind.' _

Slowly, he walked over to Sam, who was on her hands and knees. She heard Vlad walking over to her. Her hand shot up and she punched him right in the mouth. Vlad staggered back a few feet, clutching his face where a bruise was already forming. He quickly regained his balance and shot Sam a death glare. Quickly, yet trying to stay subtle, he wiped the glare off of his face and took a deep breath. He had to calm himself down in order to calm Sam down herself.

"Samantha, calm down! I'm sorry that I brought up Daniel; we'll save him and the rest of the town when you calm down!" Vlad bellowed. Sam still had her hand clenched into a tight fist, but lowered it some and softened her expression.

"I-I'm sorry, Vlad. Maybe I did snap a little. Truce… for now?" Sam added when Vlad shot her a curious look, "Until we save Dan- umm, everyone?" Sam held out her hand as if expecting Vlad to shake it. Vlad surveyed it carefully before holding out his own and grasping hers with a firm grip. They shook hands and let go quickly.

"Now, how do we get close enough to Undergrowth to freeze him?" Sam asked, mascara streaked all down her face. Vlad just smiled and started telling her the whole plan.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**OK, not much in here, but it still has a big cliffhanger! I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock! I would also like to mention that I am going to catch up on my other fic, "You're Moving?" If you would like to check it out, go ahead! Thanks again, and don't worry, there will be more action and torturing Danny in later chapters! I kind of had writer's block today… Oh well. R&R Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I haven't been updating this story lately, so here's another chapter! Please, everyone that cares for complete strangers, go to MissWriter's homepage and send her a message for Emily. She is in the hospital with leukemia and could possibly die, although she is getting a lot better. On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"OK, Samantha, are you ready to put the plan into action?" Vlad asked. They were flying towards the center of town where Undergrowth was. Sam still had stray tears flowing down her face, and she didn't want him to hear her voice cracking, so she just nodded. Vlad looked at her with an expression of sadness.

'_I really do feel sorry for her…' _Vlad thought. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he realized that they were a few feet away from Undergrowth. He was talking to someone, but they couldn't see who because they were behind him.

"You're doing an excellent job, but there is one problem… You have missed two of the townspeople! You must go and capture them and make them a part of my plant army," Undergrowth pointed his plant-like hand to his left, only missing Sam and Vlad by about three feet. Sam gasped at the next voice.

"Yes, father," Danny smirked. Sam started kicking and pushing Vlad so that she could try to help Danny, but Vlad kept his grip.

"Samantha, do you really want this plan to go to waste? If you want to help Daniel, you have to stay calm and quiet!" Vlad whispered harshly. Sam still kept fighting, which made Vlad sigh, "Alright Samantha, do you either want me to a: leave you at my mansion and do this myself, or b: knock you out and hope that things go for the best?" Vlad put a mocking expression on his face when he saw Sam's frightened and tense one.

"Umm, is there a third option?" Sam asked, putting on a sweet innocent child face. Vlad smirked at her reaction.

"Yes, its hit Daniel with the freeze ray and then throw it to me and I hit Undergrowth or else this town will be a permanent urban jungle!" Vlad yelled. Sam had a questioning look on her face.

"Hmm, where have I heard that saying 'Urban Jungle' before? I think it was on this TV show once… nah, never mind. Its kinda stupid," Sam said, shaking her head. Vlad just rolled his eyes and flew a little closer to Undergrowth, but something made him stop.

"Hey! Where IS Undergrowth?" Vlad asked, surprised and in shock. That was the last thing he knew before he was knocked out. The bad thing was, he was still holding onto Sam, who was still conscious. Sam screamed for her life and fell to the ground, Vlad still clutching onto her shaking body.

"C'mon Vlad, wake up! This isn't doing anything for your image as mayor!" Sam tried every insult that got on Vlad's nerves, but fell to the ground, where she hit her head… HARD. Everything went fuzzy and soon, everything was spiraling into a world of black.

                                

"Ugh, what… what happened?" Vlad asked, rubbing his throbbing head. He woke up to find that he was no longer outside, but inside of some weird hospital type place. There were multiple beeping noises and wires protruding from his body. There were machines scattered around the freezing cold room and flashing buttons on them. Next to him was a green curtain. There weren't any shadows being cast from behind it, though.

'_I wonder what is behind that,' _Vlad thought to himself. A loud, booming voice made him jump out of his train of thought..

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mayor of Amity Park? I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, and… why, aren't you the one who stole the infimap from the savior of the ghost zone and tried to use it for evil?" Frostbite gave Vlad a questioning look, which made Vlad tense.

'_What the hell is all this 'savior of the ghost zone' nonsense?' _Vlad thought to himself, not wanting the puzzlement to appear on his pale face.

Frostbite was a large ghost with white fur and an arm made out of ice. He had yellow eyes with purple dots in the center and a blue cape with a medal holding it in place. He was very large, maybe about twenty feet tall and broad shouldered. Frostbite was a yeti-like monster, but with a sunny disposition.

"Are you insinuating that I'm evil?" Vlad gave a nervous laugh, which made Frostbite look at him a little more curiously. Vlad decided to change the subject.

"Umm… where am I exactly, Mr. Frostbite… sir?" Vlad questioned, a little uneasy about being within ten feet of him. Frostbite just smiled.

"You are in a medical facility near the Far Frozen. After we heard that Undergrowth made his way into the human world, we figured he was up to no good, obviously because of last time he got out. My people and I were going to see if there was anything we could do to help out, and we found you and the savior's friend lying on the ground unconscious, so we brought you back here," Frostbite explained, ending with a great big smile.

'_Hmm, 'The savior's friend?' Does he mean that Daniel is the savior of the ghost zone? Savior's friend… Oh! Samantha! What happened to her?' _Vlad thought too quickly and started to get dizzy. Apparently Frostbite noticed this and ran over to help him lie back down.

"Are you alright?" Frostbite asked concerned. Vlad nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, but I have one question. Where is Samantha?" Vlad asked hurriedly, just in case he passed out and missed the answer. Frostbite looked down for a moment and sighed.

"Well, you see, she hit her head rather hard on the cement and we think she may have a concussion. She's on anesthetics right now and she won't be awake for some time now," Frostbite explained in a soft voice. Vlad looked shocked.

"Well?" Vlad asked.

"Well what?" Frostbite answered back.

"Is she going to be alright?!" Vlad snapped, which made Frostbite jump a little. Frostbite sighed again.

"Well, right now we have no idea if she will be or not," Frostbite looked sullen and frowned.

"Well, I also have one more question," Vlad paused a minute.

"Well?" Frostbite questioned.

"Well what?" Vlad said crossly.

"Oh no, don't tell me we're playing this game again!" Frostbite smacked his forehead in frustration, which only made Vlad snigger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to ask if you have seen any sign of Daniel out in the human world… or as you may call him the 'savior of the ghost zone,'" Vlad explained using air quotes around 'savior of the ghost zone.' This only made Frostbite look more serious and depressed. He didn't answer and looked away.

"Well?" Vlad asked. Frostbite shook his head again, "So… you didn't find him?" Vlad questioned.

"Actually we did," Frostbite said, and pulled back the curtain to reveal a bloodied up teenage boy with a tube in his mouth.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**You guys hate me for this one! Go on, press the little button! You know you want to! I hope you liked it! R&R please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I was just a little bored and my dad can't bug me to get off of the computer 'cuz he's at work today! I haven't updated this story in a while, so here it is! Chapter 5 of Holy Hibiscus!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDFPDPDPDPDPDPD**

Vlad gasped. How badly did Daniel get hurt? He looked Danny over and felt horrible.

There was a plastic mask over Danny's face with a tube protruding out of it. There were wires attached to his temples, chest, and arms. Strangely enough, his shirt was off to reveal multiple cuts and wounds. There was a beeping sound coming from a machine that was hooked up to plastic tube making its way into Danny's arm. His eyes were squinted shut; probably from all the pain he was going through. Still, there was one thing that Vlad had no idea about what it was there for.

"Umm, Frostbite?" Vlad asked slowly, still not taking his gaze away from Danny. Frostbite looked up.

"Yes?" Frostbite replied.

"Why are Daniel's arms and legs strapped down to the bed?" Vlad asked, raising an eye brow. Sure enough, there were leather restraints chaining Danny to the sides of the bed. Frostbite took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, you see. Daniel didn't come with us willingly, so we had to fight him to come with us. He's still under Undergrowth's control and we have no idea how to make him come back. We knocked him out when we were fighting him, but he was starting to awaken as we were hooking up all the machines. He started to struggle and almost broke out of our grasp. We chained him to the bed and then gave him anesthetics so he wouldn't be able to wake up for a few more hours," Frostbite explained and lowered his head, "We honesty have no idea what we're going to do…" His voice faltered at the end. Vlad thought that Frostbite was trying to hold back a tear.

There was a soft moan from the other side of the room. Vlad and Frostbite's heads shot up, almost startled, to see where it was coming from. Sure enough, Danny was starting to move. His head was shaking back and forth, as if trying to shove off some invisible force. Frostbite nearly leaped out of his seat and stuck his head out of the doorway.

"We need more nurses, stat!" Frostbite stated urgently. Almost immediately four or five yeti-like creatures came hurtling into the room holding god-knows-what kind of equipment. Vlad caught a glimpse of Danny's eyes just starting to open. They were red as blood. He was so taken aback that he didn't even notice that one of them had pulled back the curtain so that he couldn't see what was going on. The sounds were very frightening.

There was the whirring noise of a drill and disorienting sucking noises, as if someone were sucking the liquid out of a soft, squishy container. There were the inaudible screams of pain coming from a tortured teenager coming out from behind the curtain as well. Pretty soon all the noises died down and the curtains were drawn back. Danny was lying limp on the bed, looking paler than ever. There seemed to be tear stains running down his cheeks and his breathing was rapid. His chest was heaving up and down, showing no signs of stopping. The rest of the yeti-like nurses walked out of the room, calm as could be without even showing a sign of shock about what just happened. All left the room, except for one.

"Frostbite, why aren't you leaving like the rest of them? Vlad questioned. This was hard enough knowing that you were just knocked out by a plant, but having to torture a poor, defenseless teenager just because you have no idea how to prevent him from becoming more evil is just terrible!

"Well, unlike anyone around here, I am the leader of the Far Frozen, so I have to stay by the worst case's side. And unlike MOST around here, I really have a special relationship with Daniel. I want to stay by his side and, hopefully, watch him get better. Those vines did something to him, but it's not normal for a ghost to not heal within a matter of hours…" Frostbite let a stray tear roll down his face. He lifted up a sharp, pointed finger made out of ice to his cheek and carefully wiped it away.

"Umm… I was wondering, do you think I could be left alone with Daniel for a few moments?" Vlad inquired. Frostbite patted him on the back and nodded his head slowly, letting a small, sad smile play across his face. He got up to leave and walked out of the door, leaving only Vlad and the unconscious Danny in the room. Vlad was just about to get up himself when he realized something.

"Oh, butter biscuits! I can't walk!" Vlad smacked himself a little too hard in the forehead and gave himself a red mark. Something caught his eye, though. Across the room there was a pair of crutches. Vlad smirked to himself and tried his first plan of attack.

Slowly, he pushed himself out of bed and held on to the banister on the wall. His legs felt weak, but he was still going to be the one to get to those crutches! Slowly, but steadily, me made his way across the room to where the crutched were leaning against the wall, as if mocking him, 'C'mon, Vladdy! You know you want to use us!' Vlad just glared at them. Suddenly, something just hit him.

'_Why am I taking it as if those two crutches over there are challenging me?' _Vlad questioned himself, irritated, _'OK, maybe Daniel and his friends were right about me being a fruit loop… Wait! Don't listen to them! They don't know how powerful I can be! Wait… Never mind! I'm talking to myself and arguing with myself as to whether or not I am a fruit loop! Maybe I'll just stop thinking now…' _Vlad mentally argues with himself.

Because he was thinking too hard like the fruit loop that he is, he almost didn't recognize the pair of clear, blue eyes following his every move. Almost immediately he arrived at the pair of crutches. He sighed in relief, grabbed onto them, hoisted up into a comfortable position, and tried to figure out how to use them.

'_Oh no, I haven't used crutches since I broke my leg in seventh grade!' _Vlad mentally scolded himself, _'I need to remember how to use these things!' _Vlad tested out the old childhood memory… I mean, the crutches, for about fifteen minutes or so. He finally got the hang of it and decided it was time to pay Danny a little visit, although he was already in the same room as him. A weak voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Couldn't you have just used your ghost powers to levitate or fly over here, Plasmius?" Danny smirked as Vlad turned around and his jaw dropped open.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Haha! I loved writing this chapter. Maybe it was because I like torturing Danny or because I love Danny… we'll never know! Lol. Anyway, I can't wait until later on today because I am going to get a new Dance Dance Revolution mat so I can enter in this contest thing at a library. I am really good at it, but my old mat is shot and I haven't used it in like… three or four weeks? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it is still a little short, but I have writer's block again today and I just got over being sick for like two days and I had a lot of extra school work I had to make up and I had to do an extra credit assignment for social studies/history because I got a C+ on the test… and that is just going to mess up my straight A average for the year! R&R please and thank you! And please, wish me luck on my next history test!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, you guys! I am sooooo sorry that I didn't get to update this in a long time! I didn't know how much people like this story! I would like to thank Naruto369 for telling me how much he likes this story. Thanks so much! I was kinda busy with my own life, as well as everyone else's. lol. Anyways, I don't think you wanna hear about all this, so here we go! Chapter 6 of "Holy Hibiscus!" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!!!!!!!!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Vlad was shocked. He couldn't even bring himself up to even say a single word to Danny. All Vlad did was gawk at him.

"D-Daniel? W-w-w-hat…?" Vlad choked out. He couldn't say anything else and Danny smiled a little bit although nobody could see it with the plastic mask covering half of his face.

"What do you mean, Vlad? Didn't you know that I would still be alive, and even more so, didn't you hear me when I said that you could've used your ghost powers to help you get the crutches?" Danny smirked. Vlad continued to stare at him, crutches still in his hand. Vlad turned slightly red.

'_Why in the world didn't I use my ghost powers?!' _Vlad thought angrily to himself, _'And I thought that his eyes were red, not blue… Wait a moment. His eyes are BLUE! Didn't they used to be red?'_

Vlad glanced over to Danny, still lying in the bed and looked at is eyes. Indeed they were a light shade of blue. Danny just stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Umm… What the heck are you looking at?" Danny questioned. Vlad was still staring at him, but quickly shook his head and thought of how he was going to say this.

"Well, Daniel, a few minutes ago I thought that your eyes were a crimson red, not a blue color," Vlad sputtered and looked away from Danny. Danny just looked at him like he was a fruit loop… well, a crazier one at that.

"Umm… I think I know what you're talking about," Danny thought out loud, "I think that when I'm not near Undergrowth I can just slip out of his control. It's really weird and really hard to explain…" Danny said. Vlad just shook his head.

"Daniel, Frostbite and the other people of the Far Frozen have defeated and captured Undergrowth. I don't see how he could still have a control on you when inside… well, I don't know how exactly they captured him, but I'm pretty sure they used a thermos like you do… Would you like to have Frostbite come in here and explain to you what has happened?" Vlad asked, making his way over to Danny on his crutches.

Danny hurriedly shook his head. "No! I really don't want to see anyone right now! I have no idea when I won't be able to keep control of myself! You're pretty useless right now, so it doesn't matter if I waste you," Danny smirked as Vlad glared at him.

"Very funny, Daniel. Now, do you have any more questions to ask?" Vlad questioned. Danny was thinking it over for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, where are Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked.

'_Oh no!' _thought Vlad, _'How am I going to tell him this?'_ Vlad looked back and forth across the room several ties before getting the courage to tell Danny what happened to Sam.

"Well, Daniel, I'm not exactly I'm the right person to tell you this… but…" Vlad trailed off at the end, leaving Danny to only imagine the worst of what could have happened o her.

"What happened to Sam?!" Danny pushed, fearing that Sam was… well, you know.

Vlad sighed, "Well, Samantha is… well, she's not dead if that's what you're thinking," Vlad reassured as Danny took a sigh of relief. The reassured feeling in Danny's stomach turned into another anxious and overwhelming feeling as he realized he had no idea where Tucker was.

"Do you know where Tucker is, and if Sam isn't… well, you know, then what DID happen to her?" Danny questioned, surprising Vlad by his 'sudden burst of energy.'

"Honestly, Daniel, Frostbite didn't tell me where anyone else in the town was, so I'm just taking a wild guess at saying that they're alright, safe back at Amity Park," Vlad stared at Danny, as if expecting him to jump up and strangle him for making a wild guess. Danny just stared at the floor, it suddenly being the most popular thing in the world to him. Danny sighed again and lifted up his pale face to look into Vlad's.

"Well…" Danny said; Vlad stared at him confused.

"What do you mean 'Well?'?" Vlad asked, staring intently on Danny's face.

"Well, what I mean is do you know what happened to Sam?" Danny almost yelled. He was getting pretty aggravated and Vlad could tell. Vlad thought it over for, yet again, another moment and sighed… AGAIN!

"Actually, Samantha has fallen on her head and hasn't woken up ever since she first fell. That's all I know because Frostbite told me and right now she is in critical condition," Vlad explained in one breath, trying to make this as fast as possible. He glanced over at Danny to make sure that he wasn't breathing fire or something like that.

It turns out that Danny was actually on the verge of tears. He was shaking and taking deep, unsteady breaths. Danny's eyes started watering and soon tears were streaming down his already blood soaked face, making his appearance worse than it already was. Vlad noticed this and sat on the bed next to Danny. He put a comforting arm around him, hoping that Danny would eventually calm down.

'_Wow… this is the first time I have ever seen Daniel cry,' _thought Vlad. Danny was still breathing heavy, but the tears were now decreasing one by one, making the tear stains on his face lighter and lighter. After a few minutes of crying and silenced consoling, Danny had finally stopped and the only signs that were saying that he was just crying were the red, puffy eyes.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Vlad asked concerned, still having his hand placed comfortingly on Danny's shoulder. Danny sniffled a few times before nodding his head and taking a few, shaky breaths. Suddenly Danny started shivering and the heart monitor that he was hooked up to was going berserk. Danny squinted his eyes shut, apparently from pain, and passed out.

Vlad, being the dumb ass that he is, forgot that he needed crutches and tried to get Frostbite out n the hallway, but tripped and failed miserably, causing himself to land face down on the cold, hard ground.

'_Why must I do these things?!' _Vlad questioned himself angrily. Suddenly, a small voice popped into his head.

'_Vlad, this is your conscience;, listen to ever word I say. Use your powers, Vlad. USE YOUR POWERS!" _and soon, the irritating voice was gone. Vlad mentally smacked himself in the face.

'_I really need to talk to my conscience more often…' _and with that, Vlad turned into Plasmius and flew out into the hallway, crashing into Frostbite on the way.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Haha! I hope you liked it! And look, it's even longer than a lot of the other chapters! Again, I am sorry that I didn't get a chance to update this in such a long time. I also know that I told people that I would post this last night, but I am sorry for that and I hope that you can forgive me. I had a lot on my plate lately and I have been thinking of great things to do in my stories. R&R, please and thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Finally, PunkMichPhantom is back!

**Hey guys! I am really really really REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in like... 1 or 2 months, so here's another chapter of Holy Hibiscus!**

**I hope I didn't turn any of you guys away from this story, and I am glad I could talk to Twilight Phantom Dragon. You got me to update this story sooner than I would've imagined! Thank you soooo much! (virtual hugs) I hope I didn't turn anyone away from such a promising story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**(A/N.) Sorry, but my computer had a virus and I wasn't able to get on a computer and write up more chapters. I might not be able to have conversations with you or answer any questions unless I... never mind, I'm thinking to myself... Sorry! I hope I didn't turn you off from reading my fics, and again, I hope you can all accept my apology. Some of you may be wondering how I told you my computer had a virus a few weeks ago, and that was because I sneaked onto my friend's computer when I went to her house... lol. Plz enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Oof!" Vlad and Frostbite exclaimed in unison. Vlad was painfully rubbing his head and looked up to see Frostbite doing the same. 

"Frostbite!" Vlad nearly screamed. "I need your help, Daniel has passed out!"

"What are you talking about? Danny has been asleep this whole time and we cannot afford to have him bear consciousness," Frostbite explained, pushing himself off the ground and onto his legs. He pushed his cape aside and waltzed into Danny's room, completely ignoring the confused bachelor n the way. Vlad scurried to his feet, falling once, then flew into the room along with Frostbite.

Vlad stared astoundingly at Danny. His breathing was normal, there weren't any tear stains on his pale cheeks, and, to his surprise, he looked as if he were in a very peaceful sleep.

"What the hell is he doing?" Vlad cried in alarm. Frostbite spun around to see Vlad, flinging his hands up in the air in mock surprise.

"Well," Frostbite stated casually, "I think that _YOU _are going to need a lot of rest. I think that you possibly hit your head on the way down as well as Ms. Manson." Frostbite started to advance on the cat-loving billionaire, but soon stopped as he saw Vlad stare at him with fierce, red eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, Frostbite, but I cannot tell a lie... this moment in time." Frostbite looked at Vlad with a highly bored expression, crossing his arms and putting his weight on one foot. "Danny WAS awake, a few moments ago. He was wondering where he was and if everyone was alright, including Samantha and his other friend, Tucker. After I told him, he started balling his eyes out and I had to get him to stop! I successfully stopped the crying, but after a couple of minutes or so, he started breathing heavily and passed out. The heart monitor was going berserk, and that was when I came to get you and we crashed in the hallway!" Vlad was breathing heavily after explaining all this and looked up... well, down, actually, at Frostbite. He was expecting another bored tone when he spoke, but Frostbite's became curious.

Frostbite put a clawed hand up to his chin, pondering the situation. "Did you happen to check the color of his eyes?" Frostbite looked intently at Vlad, expecting an honest answer.

Vlad eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, actually. They were their normal color, a baby blue... Why do you ask?" Frostbite ignored his question, though and started pacing back and forth the length of the room. Vlad watched as he walked... and walked... and walked...

And walked... Until finally he came to a stop.

"That's it!" Frostbite brimmed and pointed an excited finger in the air, indicating that he has, indeed, figured out a piece to the puzzle. He fumbled a bit with his belt loop and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a thermos, obviously for catching ghosts, like Danny's. His looked a bit different, though. Instead of it being silver with green, it was a shimmering gold with blazing red streaks across it, looking like there were lightning flashing across it. There was a small screen in it that read, _'One ghost, recently captured.'_

Frostbite thought for a moment and walked over to Danny's bedside. Slowly, yet carefully, he opened one of Danny's eyelids. Just as he had suspected- red eyes.

He let go for a moment and tossed Vlad the thermos. Vlad looked at it as if it were a martian baby. He quirked an eye brow, showing his confusion, but not letting go of his grip on the damn thing.

Frostbite sighed. "Take it out into the hallway and set it on one of the carts." Frostbite glared at him as Vlad made his way to the dimly lit hall. He looked around and saw a silvery, gray-ish looking cart with a few prescription bottles with pills in them. There was a drawer on the left side and it was partially open. Vlad, being the curious, cat-loving, billionaire, jerk off, ass whole that he is, opened the drawer and found multiple sizes of knives, dissection tools, and lots of, as Tucker would put it, 'sharp, pointy, sticky things.' Vlad took a double take and quickly, yet slow enough as to not make a mess in the drawer and make a loud crashing noise, shut the drawer. He hurriedly put the thermos on top of the cart and floated through the wall at a quick pace to find Danny and Frostbite still in the room, right where they were.

"Have you figured out anything yet, Frostbite?" Vlad questioned, putting both black-gloved hands on his hips. Frostbite turned around and glanced at Vlad. He turned around again and put a hand to Danny's forehead.

"He's still very ill, and yes, I have figured out a few things. The only reason Danny was under Undergrowth's control was because I was near, but the fault was not mine. It was Undergrowth's. You see," Frostbite started to explain as he gently lifted his large hand off of Danny's forehead, "the thermos we captured him in could not tame his powers. I kept that particular thermos on me to make sure that he could not get released by accident with a new employee at the medical facility, or something else..." Frostbite shot Vlad a knownig glare. Vlad shrugged and put an innocent, yet guilty filled expression over his face. Frostbite shook his head and rolled his eyesm, dramatizing the whole ordeal. Forgetting the little problem, he went on.

"To be quite honest with you, noboby knew why Danny was still in Undergrowth's control, but thanks to you, as you told me that Daniel's eyes were blue when I was not in the room, I could form my hypothesis. To test my hypothesis, however, I needed to check Danny's eye color. While I was in the room, Danny's eyes were red. But, when you took the thermos out of the room, I figured that his eyes should be blue, which I am about to check out right now." Frostbite looked at Danny with great concentration as Vlad levitated over Frostbite's shoulder to see of it would work.

Slowly, Frostbite lifted Danny's eyelid again, to find that his eyes were...

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!_

Vlad and Frostbite forgot about the color and quikly whipped around to find a shaken up, fourteen year old girl in a green hospital gown with no shoes on. She was leaning on the ground, hugging her body tightly, clutching her shoulders and sobbing away. She had a white banadge wrapped around her head, tightly, that is. She looked up to see Frostbite, Vlad, and an unconscience Danny huddled into one corner of the room. Her once birhgt eyes were now filled with sorrow; violet eyes now pain stricken with no sign of going back.

* * *

**I had no idea where to stop this chapterm, but I think right here should be a good spot. If anyone can guess where that crasking noise came from, I will try to give you a preview of the next chapter. I hope this chapter makes a good comeback of PunkMichPhantom! lol. Read and review, plz and thank you! I love you guys out there soooo much! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who are still out there reading this and I hope you cnotinue to read this story! (hugs all reviewers, new and old) I feel really happy now, and I shall go and play more of Nicktoons Unite: Attack of the Toybots! (which I conveniently got for Christmas on Friday at the mall.) Have a happy new year, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Looks at last update) … SORRY

**(Looks at last update) … SORRY!! I didn't realize I was gone that long! I wasn't feeling like doing anything for the longest time, and a review I got from DannyTimmygirl237 finally got my lazy butt in gear! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and I never will by law.**

* * *

"Samantha? What are you doing here?" Vlad questioned the Goth girl, who was still shaking on the floor and crying.

"I-I-I don't kno-w," she stammered, "I-I-I think that I wa-as about t-to d-d-do something, t-then I just came in here…" Sam trailed off at the end, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She was till clutching her spinning head as she tried to get up, using the cart as a sort of balance. Frostbite left Vlad by the corner bed with Danny while he went to help Sam over to a bed. Her legs were very shaky and fragile. She felt as if she was a child's rag doll, being thrashed around and played with carelessly.

Vlad saw that Frostbite was having a little bit of trouble because of how weak Sam was, so he got up off the floor and went to help; Danny was in a bed on his own now with no one watching him. After plopping Sam down in the vacant bed adjacent to Danny's, Frostbite went out into the hall to ask one of the nurses to come inside and have a look at Sam.

"Oh golly," the nurse gasped, "How did she get all the way from her room to here?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us that…" Vlad stared at her, crossing his arms. He noticed that she was glaring at him, and he politely added a "Miss" at the end.

She sighed. "I wish I knew. The first thing we know, she's unconscious in her bed. We turn around to get something, and then, when we turn back around, she's gone!" the nurse explained, "I was just on my way to send a report to the main office, but then you called me into the room and here she is." She gestured toward Sam, who was curled up under the covers in a little ball and was bawling her eyes out.

"So she just got up and started walking again on her own just like that?" Frostbite questioned with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He narrowed his gaze on the nurse.

"I'm guessing so, and if you are thinking that I had something to do with it, you're completely wrong! Don't forget that I wasn't the only nurse in there," the nurse defended harshly. With a final disgusted look, she turned around and stalked off into the hallway, back in the direction she came from.

"I think that this is going to be one long week," Frostbite grumbled, running a clawed hand through his white hair, "Well, I think that Sam would be better if she were asleep at this time, don't you?" He glanced over at Vlad, who was stunned.

"Why my opinion?" Vlad had to ask.

"If you think that it's better to leave the decisions to me, fine," Frostbite smirked at Vlad's taken aback look. Vlad regained his senses and rolled his eyes. Frostbite forgot about the incident that just happened less than a second ago… literally, and pulled a drawer open. He rummaged around inside for a little and found just what he was looking for- an empty needle. He filled it with this clear liquid and pulled the covers away from Sam's arm.

"Listen, Sam, we need you to go to sleep for a little while," Frostbite said in a calming tone, "You and Danny are going to be just fine. Just let me give you this shot so that you can relax for a little tonight." Sam visibly cringed at the word 'needle,' but decided to just not fight. She knew Frostbite and how he was a good guy. Sam quickly nodded her head, not wanting the pain any longer, and let her arm hang limp when Frostbite took a gentle grasp on it. Slowly and carefully, he injected the syringe into her arm and watched her fall asleep almost immediately after it broke into her skin.

"Well, let's get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted," Vlad declared as Frostbite covered the spot on Sam's arm where he had given her the shot with a bandage. He nodded and was about to put the needle away after cleaning it, but heard Vlad gasp. He whipped around and understood why Vlad had gasped.

Danny was gone! Nothing was there but the disheveled bed sheets and the wires with nothing attached to them, lying on the bed.

"How did he get out of here without us knowing?" Vlad asked flabbergasted. Frostbite just shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know! He probably just slipped out," Frostbite tried to reason, but couldn't.

"Well, let's not stand around bowled over! We have to find him!" Vlad exclaimed as he motioned for Frostbite to come with him when he ran out the door in a hurry. Frostbite followed suit, and was quickly rushing out the door behind him, leaving Sam alone in her slumber.

* * *

"Daniel? Daniel?! Where are you?" Vlad called out, not realizing that it was not the best way to get someone who was running away from you to get near you.

"That is the worst way to find someone that doesn't want to be around you, Vlad," Frostbite explained in a cocky, annoyed voice. Vlad glared at him.

"Well, I don't see you trying anything somewhat tactful over there," Vlad defended, narrowing his eyes infinitesimally. Frostbite sighed.

"Actually, I am- by NOT calling out to him," Frostbite said coolly. Vlad rolled his eyes, not seeming to care that they may have just made Danny run even FARTHER away from them.

They continued down the long, nearly abandoned hallway in hopes of finding the young halfa. There was nothing to really see here- just a bunch of walls made out of thick layers of ice, random carts lining the halls, and lights flickering eerily above their heads. It was almost like something you would see out of a scary movie.

Frostbite and Vlad walked down the hall in silence for what seemed to be at least an hour, until a loud rattling noise made them jump. An old soda can- obviously from some slapdash nurse, no doubt- rolled out into the middle of the hall, stopping right at Vlad's feet. They eyed it warily, not sure of what to think.

Vlad used deductive reasoning to figure this one out.

There was no draft in here, so the soda can couldn't have just fallen off the cart. Another plus that it came out from under the cart was that there was no noise that indicated that it even DID fall from the cart. Something, or someone, had to be behind that cart.

Frostbite must have been thinking that same exact thing. They exchanged confident glances before slowly advancing on the mysterious cart.

Every step they took seemed like an eternity of endless suspense. It was really too quiet to even consider the fact that they were in a hospital corridor.

Finally reaching the cart, the only one with the peculiar canopy draped over it, covering the bottom section of it, they slowly grasped a corner and, cautiously, pulled.

The cover flew off and everything that happened next went in a blur.

They, along with the cart, were blown back to the opposite wall by a strong, invisible force.

'_Most likely we were blown back by a person,'_ Vlad thought grimly. He, along with Frostbite, regained their senses in no time to see what had blown them away, and, as usual, Danny was right there, in his ghost form, except for a few minor details that had shaken Vlad at the very least.

His eyes were still green, but there was no white or any pupils- only a ghostly, shimmering green hue to them. Danny had dark circles under his eyes and it seemed as if he was wearing black eyeliner in very thick amounts. His jumpsuit was worn to shreds and multiple scratches showing up underneath the tattered spaces. A fierce expression was branded on his unusually pale face and there was this… overwhelmingly evil feeling that you got from being within earshot of him. It is very strange to describe, as is to be near the force.

Vlad was taken aback when he saw what the young halfa had become in barely any time at all. He tried for a glance at Frostbite to see what his reaction to Danny's new appearance was, but all he found was a face-full of fist. He staggered backward, hand gingerly touching the spot where Danny had given him the new addition to his already still-sore body.

He looked up to see Danny smirking; this new arrogant smirk that the older halfa was so unaccustomed to seeing was frightful- even for him. Frostbite decided to act while Danny was distracted and fired a cold blast of his own. It hit Danny full force on the back, causing him to yelp in pain. His body slammed into the ground with a sickening crack and he screamed in pain. Vlad looked at the boy pitifully.

Despite the excruciating pain Danny was enduring right now, he found a way to get off the ground without yelling in pain, but he was still breathing heavily and was making grunting noises. He was clutching onto his right upper arm as it hung limp by his side. It was definitely broken- and it would take someone mentally handicapped to not figure that out, due to the fact that his bone was twisting and was practically breaking through the skin. Vlad cringed, practically feeling the ache himself.

He chanced another glance at Frostbite, knowing this time that Danny was not going to assault him. Frostbite's stare was almost as frightening as Danny's. It was filled with hate, aggression, and, worst of all, revenge. The only thing Vlad could not come to terms with was why Frostbite would have a revengeful attitude toward Danny. He hadn't done anything wrong… right?

Vlad's train of thought was completely cut off when another attack nearly sent him flying into the wall. He missed it by a millimeter. His head whipped around to find Danny and Frostbite engaged in what seemed to be an enraged battle between the forces of good and evil- the evil one being Danny in this situation.

"A little help would be nice, here!" Frostbite shouted above the racket, nearly missing a shot, but being hit by another one in the end. Vlad changed into his ghost form and was about to engage in the battle when he thought of something.

'_I have always wanted Daniel by my side for the longest time now, and this is the perfect opportunity to achieve my goal,'_ Vlad thought, not worrying the least bit that Danny despised him right now, let alone everything and everyone else. He charged up an ecto-blast without even needing to think about it and was aiming it at Frostbite. In order to gain Danny's trust, he had to think that Vlad was on his side. Just as he was about to fire, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

_Don't do it, Vlad._

Vlad looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. "Who is that?" Vlad whispered, not wanting to draw attention to him while Frostbite and Danny fought.

_I am you conscience, Vlad. Listen to me. I know what you are thinking, and I don't think that this is the right decision. You will regret this in the near future if you choose to do so… _The voice trailed off, leaving Vlad alone to think about what his 'conscience' said to him.

He slowly averted his gaze from the fight scene to his hand with the glowing pink ecto-energy. Vlad mulled over his decisions for a while before taking action. He lifted his hand and fired the blast. The only thing that he did not do, though, was ignore his conscience. The blast was directed at Danny and they collided within seconds after he fired. Danny screamed in alarm as the fiery, hot pink plasma ray hit him in the stomach and drove him into a wall.

Dust and debris were flying everywhere, not necessarily helping Vlad or Frostbite know whether or not Danny had survived the impact. Just as it started to clear, they heard a thud and saw bright lights form from behind the smoke. When it was fully clear, they found Danny in his human form, lying there in a mangled heap on the floor. He was still breathing, which was a good sign, and he was unconscious. This was a problem, yet was good for all of them.

Frostbite walked over to Danny, lifted him up carefully, and put him into a cradling position. Vlad glanced at Frostbite again and noticed that his eyes were now filled with sorrow. He knew that Frostbite couldn't stand to do this to someone so close to him, especially anyone who was in Danny's current condition. It pained even Vlad to see Danny like this, and, although he was delighted that the little tyrant could no longer fight with his good arm, he was very upset that he had to go through all that.

* * *

Frostbite carried Danny back to the room where Sam was without even acknowledging Vlad once. Vlad was very surprised to see that no one in the whole hospital even heard the big fight go on. Come to think of it, there was practically no one there! As Vlad tried to shake off the uncanny feeling he was getting, Frostbite had already walked into the room and positioned Danny on his bed. Vlad walked into the room, still thinking.

"So…?" Vlad thought out loud.

"'So…' What?" Frostbite retorted, finally noticing Vlad's presence. Vlad shook his head.

"I cannot understand why he keeps acting like this!" Vlad finally spilled his deep aggravation, "It is beginning to worry me. I thought you didn't even have the stupid thermos with you!" Vlad accused. Frostbite looked a bit sheepish, but turned his head quickly to avoid getting caught.

"What are you hiding?" Vlad questioned, his voice lowering, but still a hint of annoyance and concern. Frostbite faced him.

"Well, I didn't want to do this, but I had to take this with me…," Frostbite pulled out the thermos and Vlad gasped. Frostbite nodded in understanding. "I had to take it with me just in case he got too out of hand or unwise so we could just bring him back here again."

Vlad sighed. "Well, what's done is done. Let's get the thermos out of here so we can see if he'll be his normal self again," Vlad planned and took the thermos from Frostbite with no hesitance. He waltzed out into the hallway, placed the thermos on one of the abandoned carts, and was about to walk back in when he thought of something. He found a pen and a notebook on a table across the hall and ripped out a page. He took the pen and wrote down in quick, slanted letters:

_DO NOT TOUCH!_

Feeling satisfied, he placed the pen back from whence it came and strode back into the room, finding Frostbite wrapping Danny's seriously injured arm in bandages and carefully placing it in a sling. Now that he was lying down, Vlad got a closer look at Danny, and trust me when I say he didn't really need to see it.

Danny's left eye was black and seemed like it would be swollen shut for at least a week. His black hair was disheveled and there were many deep cuts and gashes all along his face, torso, arms, and legs. There were also an innumerable amount of bruises along with the nonessential broken bones he had acquired recently. Danny was going to be experiencing very horrific soreness for quite a while.

"Well, shall we check and see if he is alright?" Frostbite asked. Vlad nodded. Better now than never.

Not wanting to wake Danny from his forced slumber, Frostbite carefully lifted Danny's left eyelid to reveal the color…

* * *

**Beware my evil cliffhanger of doom!! Hahaha!! Just because I was gone for so long, doesn't mean that I would give you guys no cliffy!! Lol. Again, there was just so much going on in my life between my mom's passing and school trouble and fights and getting used to a lot of things, that I completely blew off this story for the longest time! I am so sorry! Plus I had a major brain fart with this fic and I finally decided to write down a few ideas and I came up wit this. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! R&R, please and thank you!**


End file.
